narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider Sage Mode
Spider Sage Mode (蜘蛛仙人モード, Kumo Sennin Mōdo) is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Spider Sage Mode allows users to tap into abilities unnatural to the outside world. This power grants the user super-human and animalistic Senjutsu abilities that originate from the Bewitching Silk Forest and the Silk Forest of Submission. Each forest grants a different version/branch of the Spider Senjutsu, so abilities may differ depending on the origin of the Senjutsu. Bewitching Silk Forest Style Training Spider Sage Mode is a known teaching from Bewitching Silk Forest and Silk Forest of Submission; under the teachings of Emica the spider heiress of silk Forest has created an unique power that must be invoked by "extreme chakra levels" in order to obtain it. It's known to be Kinjutsu due to cost of using this ability resulting in them actually inheriting the Physiology of a Woman-Spider but the user's body must possess extreme strong will to withstand the gained power. Hime trained in the forest to mould the Senjutsu to enter spider sage mode. In order to enter the power, the user must be absolutely still bathed in 705 kilograms of venom in the pit for six weeks where they will absorb the toxic and nature to balance both with their own physical and spiritual energies. This power is entirely dangerous to attempt due to its potent quality to kill a person, if the user adds a tad to little their synchronizing with backfire forcing the user body to explode of chakra, if add to much of natural energy and venom they'll turn into a large spider stone forever; humans will also be transformed into whichever animal's school the senjutsu was learned from. The Spider Heiress developed a easier way for humans to obtain spider senjutsu that has decreased the death toll over the past centuries allowing more to seek out the power of Senjutsu from the Jorōgumo's, in order to safely obtain it the user must be wrapped in a caccoon of threaded silk then dipped in a pool of the spider sages venom and left on a table for a week but will be strictly checked on to see if the user's body accepting and balancing the nature energy or not which for precaution they would bite them with a counter poison to force the substance and energy. Attributes Advantages *The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. *The user's Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu become more powerful. *The user can manipulate natural energy. *The user's physiology will permanently change to the spider form they take during their metamorphosis but can shift in between forms. *The user can sense chakra around them and can sense attacks without the need to see them. *The user will possess Enhanced Smell that can track from hundreds of miles or track multiple targets, the user can utilize pheromones to attract mates or targets. Disadvantages *The user would unable to move after further use of this power leaving vulnerable for open attack when they revert back to their human state which takes normal time from 5-12 seconds. *The user would have to stand still while undergoing sage mode and spider transformation leaving themselves wide open to attacks. *The user would leave themselves a target upon using their pheromones on targets who immune to the sexual attraction. Bypassing the Disadvantages *In order to bypass such weaknesses the user could either be bitten by Emica who possess a toxic level of Senjutsu that would leave the user in an comatose stasis for weeks even months before waking either fully mastering the power of Sage or losing their memory and ability to ever wield Senjutsu again. *The other option would result in the user taking Mind Awakening Pill while surrounded by elder jorōgumo's where they'll invoke Four Black Fogs Formation into a tomb where the user will lay in a false death state for as long it takes for the user to adapt and evolve the spider sage chakra properties, via evolving the user's physiology and abilities much greater when they wake up from their slumber, This could also kill the user if they don't survive the process. Forms Sage Mode *Users that can properly balance their own chakra with natural energy will not experience any animalistic transformations to their body. The one exception is a dark or green pigmentation around their eyes, the eyes and much of the body themselves, which usually differ based on where the user learned Sage Mode. *Hime Anjerika who trained under the tutelage of the spider heiress is able to balance and synchronize natural energy without showing any animalistic transformations except her fangs where she can inject venom. Senjutsu also increases her abilities in battle. *Emica the one jorōgumo Sage Master who spent hundreds of years mastering Senjutsu possess powerful chakra allowing her to undergo numerous Transformations and metamorphic abilities, her techniques and fighting skills are increased so much that it rivals the Black Dragon Sage of Black Dragon Cove. Sage Transformation Sage Transformation (仙人化, Senninka) is state where a user utilizing spider sage mode can undergo heightening Transformations either chakra based or animalistic forms from regular, large to Titanic size, for jorōgumo's they can simply utilize this ability by exposing themselves to an dangerous or harmful enhancement. *The User who has mastered or is still a pupil to Senjutsu can undergo a Sage Transformation where they are engulfed in magenta color chakra Titanus colossus arachnid Silk Forest of Submission Style Long ago, some of the Spiders of the Bewitching Silk Forest fled to start their own society and founded the Silk Forest of Submission. The Silk Forest of Submission is the second, smaller branch of the Spider Sage Mode inheritance. It's different from the Bewitching Silk Forest, but shouldn't necessarily be considered weaker. Acquisition The half-human, half-spider breed of Jorōgumo spider women built the Silk Forest of Submission on sexism, xenophobia, and racism. They viewed females to be completely superior and males to be utterly inferior to them. They also had a strong hatred towards other creatures and saw themselves as superior beings; they lived longer, were more beautiful, were more intelligent, and were stronger both mentally and physically. Therefore, the pool of individuals who could acquire their form of Spider Senjutsu was incredibly limited. A candidate has to be a female woman, simple as that. No men, no other races, that is, unless a spider is somehow forced to give a man or another creature the ability to use Spider Sage Chakra. The ritual usually proves to be quite gruesome. Essentially, a spider mistress bites a girl (or a man or creature) and injects her with a poison which leaves a Juinjutsu seal (usually on the neck or area of the bite). Normally, the poison is used to paralyze a body and then turn it into a liquid substance which is then devoured by the spider; this is how they eat their prey. The process is excruciatingly painful and can last for minutes to days. It's said to feel like the body tissue and organs are burning, melting, and disappearing from inside the victim while the brain turns to jelly. Usually, if the ritual is conducted on a victim or prey, they will be rapped in spider silk and encased in a cocoon. However, in the event the victim or candidate somehow resists the effects of the poison and survives the process, they will gain full control over the Juinjutsu seal and the curse mark will break. The user will now have full access to the Silk Forest of Submission's version Spider Sage Mode. Women has the highest chance to resist the poison, while creatures and men have the lowest (it is still possible). Sage Mode Sage Transformation